Infearno (original concept)
:Not to be confused with the Infearno that appeared in the final version of Shattered, or the mission of the same name. Infearno was one of seven scrapped elemental bosses that were part of a very early concept of Shattered. He would have been the fifth of seven bosses James would face. Infearno was the only boss out of all seven (besides Erik, which was changed) to not be scrapped, but changed around. Thus, he appears in Shattered. Appearance :Note: See all concepts below in the Gallery. Concept 1, the original Infearno greatly resembled raging fire, due to his pyrokinesis nature. He was covered in flames and had a flame-shaped head, with powerful red eyes and fire claws for hands. Concept 2 The first Infearno concept was the original until Janay came up with three more Infearno concepts and there would be a vote to see which one would be dominant. The second concept featured an Infearno that looked more human like, with a human face. He, however, was completely orange, he levitated and fire came from his arms and legs. His hair was even orange and spiky. This concept was voted out due to its similarity to the Human Torch from Fantastic Four. Concept 3 Concept 3 featured a much more human version than Concept 2, now with normal-colored skin and normal clothes. He does have burn marks on his face, arms and legs. He has spiky brown hair and black goggles with yellow lenses. He wears a scarf that is colored red with orange tips, resembling fire. His shirt is black or a dark brown with the edges of the sleeves orange. He is equipped with flamethrowers on each arm that shoot fire (duh). His shorts are red and visible are light gray socks with black, orange and red sneakers. The sneakers also have built in flamethrowers, and, it's not visible in the picture, but underneath the shoes are rocket launchers that help him fly. This concept was the one that won the vote, and went on to make the final cut of Shattered. Concept 4 Concept 4 looked a little less human than Concept 3 but still more than 2. He also wore a black shirt but the edges of the sleeves were red rather than orange, also with a red collar. His shorts were light blue with two matching red stripes running down them. This Infearno had a big nose and big ears, and red pupils. His arms and legs were completely fire and he flew by forming a cloud of smoke at his feet. Powers Unlike the current Infearno, this Infearno (no matter what appearance was chosen) would have pyrokinesis, or fire abilities, as a NATURAL power. Infearno would shoot fire, have laser vision and could cause explosions at will, damaging James. Gallery Infearno Old.png|The original Infearno, concept 1. Infearno 2.png|Concept 2. Infearno.png|The third concept, which went on to be the actual Infearno. Infearno 4.png|Concept four. Trivia *As mentioned above, Infearno was the only boss out of all seven (besides Erik, which was changed) to not be scrapped, but changed around, and appear in the final game. *Infearno's name was actually taken from a LEGO Ultra Agents' minifigure, as well as Psyclone's. Category:Scrapped Bosses